


Waiting on the Love of a Travelin' Soldier

by justanothernerdgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, I know nothing about the British army except what I found on their website, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernerdgirl/pseuds/justanothernerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is trying to find a good way to surprise Arthur after a few months away from him for any reason. </p><p>Written for my beautiful Wizard for our prompt trade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on the Love of a Travelin' Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whizbang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizbang/gifts).



> DISCLAIMERS 
> 
> song lyrics: All I want for Christmas by Olivia Olson  
> Title and some ideas taken from: Travelin Soldier by the Dixie Chicks
> 
> I do not own any of these characters nor the show Merlin.  
> I am also American and have no association with the army English or American so forgive me if my knowledge of the English or of its military is really screwed up.
> 
> Both Arthur and Merlin are in their early 20s. They have a couple year separation but nothing that makes either of them underage.
> 
> First draft so be kind please

Merlin sat down at a small diner by the bus station in his army green. He had hours yet till the bus would come, but staying in his house was too painful. The funeral bills still lay across the dining room table as did the gift baskets from half of London. Merlin had given the keys to his home to one of his school roommates, Gwaine, whom he knew would give the home new life while he was away. God knows that place could use someone to love it.

            The diner sat next to a lake which held the last remaining boats of summer. Some people were out enjoying drinks and music, while others were docked for the night. Merlin watched them serenely, wishing he could feel what they felt instead of the emptiness that seemed to eat at him. He was trying to go on, stand up and be something, but it seemed useless. Maybe he’d stay in Afghanistan forever, just lie there amongst the dirt until he withered away like the rest of the damned country.

            A strained cough broke Merlin out of his thoughts. Merlin turned to see a waiter standing at his table glaring at Merlin like Merlin was the bane of his existence. “Can I get anything for you, _sir.”_ The waiter said through gritted teeth. Merlin had the feeling it wasn’t the first time the waiter had attempted to ask him that.

            Merlin sat up straighter, addressing the waiter with all the dignity the army had taught him, rather than the shame of a man who had been caught absently toying with the condiments and getting lost in the push and pull of the shore.  “Yes, um, well…I’ll have whatever you recommend.” _Smooth, Emrys._

            “Fine. Anything to drink with that?”

            “Like I said, whatever you recommend.”

            The waiter raised an eyebrow. “A lot of trust to put in a stranger.”

            Merlin grinned. “Well what’s your name then?”

            “Arthur.”

            “I’m Merlin. There, we’re hardly strangers now, are we?” At the utterly perplexed look Arthur shot him, Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. Then, Arthur nodded and went to place the order and Merlin continued to stare out the window until his food came. When Arthur returned, Merlin smiled and Arthur shifted slightly from foot to foot.

            “So...what are you?” Arthur asked.

            “Human.”

            “You know what I mean. My mum…she was RAF. Died just after I was born, but she really loved it, you know? I considered enlisting but my dad…well, he needs me.”

            Merlin nodded in understanding, the pain of Hunith’s death coming back to him. “Army” Merlin answered, “I’m catching a bus in a couple hours. Just couldn’t stay in the house. Just lost me mum myself.”

            Arthur reached over and gripped Merlin’s shoulder in support. Merlin gave him a softer smile than those mocking ones they had shared earlier. As he looked up at the waiter, Merlin noticed the deep blue of his eyes. He began to get lost in them just as Arthur started to pull away.

            “Wait!” Merlin called to him as Arthur walked back towards the kitchens. “You mind stayin’ to talk for a bit? I just…”

            “I’m off in an hour.” Arthur winked at him and Merlin felt a small twisting in his stomach, the first thing he felt in weeks of emptiness.

-

“Is this safe?” Merlin gripped Arthur’s hand like it was a lifeline as he made small, nervous steps towards the sailboat.

“Don’t be a girl, Mer _lin._ She’s state of the art. Even done some of the repairs myself.” Arthur’s hand steadied Merlin as he stepped in off the dock, Arthur’s free arm coming around his waist and pulling him close.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Merlin teased as he met Arthur’s eyes, which widened and sparkled in response to the challenge. Arthur leaned in and Merlin’s eyes closed automatically, but instead of Arthur’s breath on his lips, he felt it in his ear.

“Want to take her out?” Merlin swallowed thickly and nodded hesitantly. Arthur laughed as he pulled back and began to prepare the sails. “I see why you’re not navy.” Merlin simply stuck out his tongue, his brain too shocked to form adult words. “Why are you in the army?”

Merlin hugged his arms to his chest. “Why are you a waiter?”

Arthur shrugged. “Money. Freedom. Negotiated four months this summer before I have to go work for my father.”

“Same. Well, except without the father…never knew him. My mum and I needed money and the army pays well. Now that she’s gone, I’ve been thinking about going to uni to study to be a doctor. This’ll be my last deployment before my contract runs out.”

Merlin sat near Arthur and watched him sail, occasionally asking for Merlin’s help adjusting the sails and then snapping slightly when Merlin didn’t know the difference between the bow and the stern. Mostly, though, they let the heavier conversation drop and the wind carry them. When they eventually stopped, Arthur dropped an anchor between some small islands and put on the radio. He walked over and extended a hand to Merlin, who looked between it and Arthur surprised.

“C’mon, any respectable army man has to know how to dance.”

“How about any respectable prats?”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

            Merlin laughed and, just as Arthur started to retreat, took his hand and let Arthur lead him around the deck. As the songs slowed, their bodies pressed closer together and Merlin buried his head in Arthur’s neck.

            “Arthur?” He murmured.

            “Yeah?”

            “I know I barely know you and I don’t even know what your favorite color is and you probably won’t want to hear from me again…”

            “C’mon, Merlin, get it out.”

            “Would you mind if I wrote home to you?” Merlin said the words quickly, almost slurring them together, and stiffened in wait for Arthur’s response. “It’s just, I used to write home to me mum and yeah I have Gwaine but he’ll probably spend my entire deployment plastered and I don’t really want to bother him and you seem really nice and…”

            “Merlin!” Arthur interrupted him, pulling back slightly and putting his hand under Merlin’s chin to raise his head so their eyes met. “You had better write me.” Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur’s cheek. “We should get you back.”

            The fingers played with each other for half the trip back, Arthur eventually capturing Merlin’s in between his and holding on tightly. Merlin helped dock, knowing at least how to form the correct knots for that and impressing Arthur. “There’s something about you, Merlin” he sighed in amused contentment.

            They hugged a bit awkwardly before Merlin boarded the bus twenty minutes later and Merlin said a quiet thank you before kissing Arthur’s hand and turning to leave. Just as Merlin let go, Arthur called out his name with a slightly panicked tone. Merlin turned around in concern and Arthur closed the distance between them once more.

            “It’s red, by the way.” Arthur said in one breath before kissing Merlin. When they broke, Merlin leaned his forehead against Arthur’s, his lungs completely out of air.

            “What?” he finally managed.

            “My favorite color.” And with that, Merlin kissed Arthur’s forehead and left holding the sound of Arthur’s laughter mixed with his in his ear, thinking he’d return to English soil through hell or high water just to see Arthur’s smile one more time.

-

_Arthur,_

_Things are getting rough over here, but I just keep thinking of that day on your boat. Hearing the sound of your voice is worth having to hear the gunshots day in and day out. I’m doing okay, mostly. Will, my best mate, is bunking with me so that’s fun. Sort of. He snores._

_I can’t tell you too much of what’s happening except for the basic stuff you would learn on any government website: we’re mostly here for support and to keep the order. Most of the units in Afghanistan have started to leave and there’s talk of us getting shipped out to Africa. I’ll let you know._

_I hope you’re doing well. I know you should be starting your father’s business any week now. Please let me know how that is going. If you should feel so inclined as to send your soldier food, don’t hesitate to do that either. You should see what they’re feeding us. I’m not sure your posh palate could handle it._

_Yours, Merlin_

_Merlin,_

_Well, I might as well tell you. My father’s Uther Pendragon. I’m_ that _Arthur. I swear most of the things that the tabloids say are made up, though some of that is true I regret to say. Everyone gets a little crazy during their uni days. Like I told you, I graduated last spring and am now going to work for Pendragon and Son. I know our law firm doesn’t have the best reputation, but I’m working to fix that. I’m pitching some ideas to my father about expanding our clientele to people who normally wouldn’t be able to afford legal representation, or maybe taking on a cause like battered domestic partners. It would work great for publicity, though I’m still working out some of the financial details. Anything I come up with has to meet certain standards and be beneficial not only for the world, but for our firm. I’ve taken on some less than monetarily advantageous clients in the past and my father nearly had a stroke._

_Enclosed is some food I thought you might like. I hope you don’t think too badly of me. I’m trying to do better._

_Truly, Arthur_

_Arthur,_

_Thank you for the food. Is it true you burnt down a hotel room?_

_Yours, Merlin_

_Merlin,_

_I’m pretty sure that was an old friend of mine, Valiant. Although, I blacked out, so I have no proof._

_Still interested in hearing my voice again?_

_Truly, Arthur_

_Arthur,_

_That depends on whether it’s going to be swearing at police or swearing in my bed._

_Yours, Merlin_

_Merlin,_

_Smooth._

_Yours Truly, Arthur_

_Arthur,_

_Will’s a bastard. Sorry about that. Although, you never did answer the question. Will spends half his time teasing me about you and the other half getting me in trouble. Still, we keep each other alive…for now. Your past doesn’t bother me. I have one too. It’s kind of how Will and I met…we got sent to military school. It’s true I enlisted for the money it would offer mum and I, but it also partially seemed like the natural choice after I spent so long around these blokes._

_Looks like we both got second chances._

_Yours Always, Merlin_

_Merlin,_

_You want the answer, you’ll have to come home and see._

_Looks like we have something in common. We have to trade stories when you get home._

_I dream of our day on the boat sometimes. I use that sailboat to escape from my father a lot, but I never felt quite as free as I did when I was with you. I know that sounds sappy, but there is just something about you Merlin._

_I never asked, what is your favorite color?_

_Yours Truly, Arthur_

_Arthur,_

_When I met you, I was thinking it almost didn’t matter if I never came home. But your letters and the occasional phone calls I’ve been able to snag have made me so scared that I’ll never see you again._

_Don’t worry, but I won’t be able to write for awhile._

_And by the way, I love your blue eyes. I think they might be my favorite color. (I think distance is making us express our feelings. We must fight this dark magic.)_

_Love, Merlin_

Arthur tucked Merlin’s last letter into his apron as he began busting tables. He was nervous since he had never actually given Merlin his address and Merlin had simply been sending letters to the diner. However, Mr. Kilgarrah had promised to forward any letters he received should they come after he leaves. The old man would never admit it directly, but Arthur always thought him a bit of a romantic himself.

Arthur’s smile did not fade for weeks, even when he started working at the firm, which was stifling to the extremes. At least at the diner the work was relaxed and he could go sailing after. Now, he was trapped from the faintest morning light to dark hours that extended well past dinner. However, as months rolled by, he began to get more and more anxious, suddenly aware that if anything happened to Merlin, no one would know to tell him. He could be hurt somewhere. He could be…no, Arthur couldn’t think like that. Merlin was strong and brave. Merlin would come home to him and Arthur would spend hours getting to know this soldier better, the one who had asked if he could have someone to write home to.

Remembering Merlin that first day gave Arthur butterflies. He’d been so disciplined, carrying himself like a fairytale knight almost, but he’d also had a sweet smile, one of those that could infect you if you weren’t careful. It was the first thing Arthur noticed about him, other than how easily Merlin lost his head in the clouds. Yes, Arthur decided, he would come home. Arthur just had to wait.

Two months later, Arthur received a letter that was written on a torn piece of paper and folded over to make itself into its own envelope.

_Arthur,_

_Will got sick so I was able to stop in a medical center. Caught one of the team members on her way to deliver mail to the nearest town. I’m alive! I hope to see you next summer. You’re still in my thoughts. Try not to get into too much trouble at the firm. You’re not supposed to be the client, dollophead._

_Love, Merlin_

_Next Summer,_ Arthur thought. He could handle whatever his father threw at him, whatever the tabloids said, anything at all. Because now he had the hope of next summer.

-

“Listen up, men” Leon said, addressing his unit. “We got a couple weeks of leave for Christmas to go home to your families. You’ll arrive home, depending on your flights, on Christmas Eve or Christmas, and then be expected back at base the day after New Year’s. One thing: I know how often these surprise military arrivals get taped and put on youtube. I do not want anything online that is going to affect the reputation of my unit. Family friendly, only. Is that clear?”

            “Yes, Sir.” The unit said as one.

            “Dismissed.” Leon disappeared to talk to some of the other unit leaders they were stationed with.

            “So, you going to surprise his royal highness?” Will teased Merlin.

            “That’d be great! But how do I even know he hasn’t changed his mind? It’s been months since we’ve been able to write or call anywhere. “

            “Oh c’mon Merlin, you read those letters. One look of you walking up to him in your kit looking all military-esque and I bet he’ll fall right over himself for you all over again if the prat really does have any common sense.”

            “Will! C’mon, I explained. He was only as reckless as we were.”

            “Yeah but he was older than we were.” Will pointed out.

            “He was in the public eye! He was probably just getting it out of his system. You read his letter. He’s trying to be better. We had parents who worried over us, can you imagine growing up with Uther Pendragon as your dad?” Merlin’s forehead furrowed a little thinking of Arthur as a lonely child. He had a sister right? He couldn’t be that lonely. But Merlin still wondered when the last time he was held was, when the last time was that anyone told him they were proud of the man he was. “What if we threw a surprise Christmas party?”

            Will scoffed. “When you’re the one coming home?”

            “Yeah, we could put a note at his door that said something cryptic like “15 King Street, December 25th, be there.”

            “Because that doesn’t sound sketchy.”

            “C’mon, Will, it’s brilliant!” Merlin hit Will lightly. “Find one thing wrong with it.”

            “Where would we have it, Merls? Gwaine’s been living in your house. God only knows it’ll take days to make it habitable again.” Merlin had to agree. If anything, the military academy had only made all of Gwaine’s worst habits worse. “Also, what’s to say he wouldn’t call the police once he saw our note? Don’t you think it’s at all creepy?”

            “Okay. Okay I can think of something.  We have two weeks until we go home right? So we just have to brainstorm.”

-

            “What about jumping out of a cake?” One of the men asked. “That always works for me.”

            “It’s Christmas, mate, not a birthday. Besides, who’d want to get cake in Merlin’s perfect hair?” Will ruffled down Merlin’s hair jokingly.

            “Maybe I could dress up as an elf and go knocking on his door.”  Merlin suggested.

            “That’s creepy and we don’t know where he lives. You’ve been sending the letters to the diner right? Well, he stopped working there months ago.” Merlin’s face fell.

            “Why not just call him once you land and have him meet you at the airport?” Elyan pitched in. Merlin nodded, becoming more and more resigned to the idea that he may not get the perfect Christmas surprise for Arthur.

            “I’ve thought of that, but I was hoping for it to be a bit more spontaneous.” Merlin said with a small smile. “I’ll keep it in mind though.”

            Many more ideas were thrown out and Merlin considered each and every one of them. Sending Arthur things, calling Arthur, throwing rocks at the window of Arthur’s office, scavenger find-me hunts. Merlin even tried to think of something to do with the boat, but it had long since been put into storage for winter. Merlin collapsed onto his bed with a huff of frustration. What if he couldn’t think of anything? He didn’t even have a Christmas present for Arthur. “He’d probably be busy anyway” Merlin completed the thought aloud.

            “Merlin! That’s it!” Will sat up in his bed excitedly.

            “What is?”

            “These big law firms: they normally have Christmas parties on Christmas Eve right? We’ll get home just in time.”

            “Okay, so I show up at this big fancy dinner and then what?”

            “Sing!” Will grinned.

            “Are you sure you’re feeling okay? Do we need to go back to that medical center?” Merlin teased but his eyes danced with the thought of surprising Arthur just when he knew Arthur would be needing a little Christmas cheer.

            “C’mon, Merls, I still got my guitar. I could show you a few chords. You know how much I hate to help those who already have everything but you also know it’s perfect.”

            “Alright” Merlin conceded. “We’ve only got a couple days. Teach me.”

-

            Merlin and Will entered the building on December 24th after having flown over 16 hours back to England. Truthfully, in their exhaustion they lost count of the hours. However, it was now 9pm on Christmas Eve. They were late enough where they’d walk into the middle of the party, yet early enough where Arthur was sure to still be there.

            “Can I help you?” The security guard asked. He was alone and truthfully looked like he could use a little excitement.

            “Yes, my name is Merlin. I’m a friend of Arthur Pendragon. We just got back on English soil and I’m hoping to surprise him. Think you can help us?”

            The security guard smiled but was clearly debating on whether or not to defy the rules and allow them up and leaning toward no. “C’mon, man. It’s Christmas. You can even escort us if you wish.”

            He finally gave in. “Fine, but I’ll need to check neither of you were carrying any weapons and you’ll need to open the case.”

            Merlin and Will each were searched and came up clean, and the guitar case only showed a very well loved guitar. The security guard eventually nodded and walked them to the elevators. “Thank you for serving.” He said before escorting them both to a conference room in the back of the first floor. The conference room was dimly lit and soft Christmas music came from the IT woman in the corner. Men and women in black tie attire filled the room. Merlin and Will stood taller so as to blend in. Will pulled Merlin over to the IT lady and told him to cut the music and direct the audio over to the microphone. At his military voice, the IT woman shrunk back slightly and complied. Will took his guitar out and handed it to Merlin.

            “Go.”

            Merlin walked up to the microphone and the lights that were on him made the crowd blur together. He maintained composure, rising to the occasion under the stress. “Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am not affiliated with Pendragon and Sons but rather a friend of Arthur Pendragon. These last couple months I haven’t been able to write him but see, I have something very important I need to tell him.” Merlin cleared his throat and lifted up the guitar.

             
 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There's just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_  
 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
 _I won't even stay awake to_  
 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

_I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

_All the lights are shining_  
 _So brightly everywhere_  
 _And the sound of children's_  
 _Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _This is all I'm asking for_  
 _I just want to see baby_  
 _Standing right outside my door_

_I just want him for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_

            When he was finished, Merlin looked up. Sometime during his performance, Arthur had come to stand at the front of the crowd and Merlin could see him clearly now. Merlin walked away from the microphone. The room was silent. Merlin walked up to Arthur and took him in: the crisp black suit in stark contrast to the jeans and apron Merlin had found him in.

            “How long have you been home Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was shaky. Merlin handed the guitar off to Will who was watching them both intensely.

            “About two hours. Arthur, I can explain. I just thought….since we’d been apart…and it’s Christmas you know…Merry Christmas?“  
            “Merlin, you idiot” Arthur breathed out and kissed him, just like he had before Merlin boarded the bus all that time ago. There were cheers in the crowd and awwws and Merlin was sure he saw at least one videotape. He hoped this was PG enough for Leon. When they parted Arthur’s arms were around Merlin’s neck and Merlin had pulled him in close, thinking how wonderful this felt after so many nights alone.

            After some time, the Christmas music came back on and Arthur and Merlin finally separated. Merlin glanced around and at about the same time, Arthur and Merlin’s gaze caught the glare of Uther Pendragon.

            “Your father looks like he’s about to kill me.” Merlin whispered.

            “We should run then.” Arthur pulled Merlin’s hand out the doors. Merlin saw the security guard give a supportive salute at them as they left the building and Arthur dragged him out in the London snow. It was so much colder than Africa, and Merlin snuggled in closer to Arthur for warmth. Arthur laughed and kissed him all the way back to Arthur’s apartment, where they’d end up curled around each other underneath the Christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism or just say hi!!!
> 
> It's my first draft and I'm on so little sleep right now so please be kind


End file.
